


this wasn't what i thought i'd be like

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [1]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ruben moved from Philly to NYC that's why it's a different hospital btw, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: ruBen10: Is his typing style really more baffling than literally everything else about thisruBen10: Like, oh I don't knowruBen10: The fact that we all look IDENTICALOr, three different characters somehow meet and decided a group chat was a good idea





	this wasn't what i thought i'd be like

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE A READER OF PERCEPTION READ HERE: http://rainbowblue13.tumblr.com/post/159660066931/to-everyone-that-has-been-reading-perception
> 
> this fic is completely self-indulgent ngl. special thanks to thisstableground on tumblr bc their art kinda inspired me to do this. check them out! they have alots of good content.

_ruBen10 has named the chat "???"_

_ruBen10 added usnavy, a.ham_

 

**ruBen10:** So this is weird right?? This is the weirdest thing ever? I have no idea how this is possible

**a.ham:** eh its not that weird

**ruBen10:** HOW IS THIS IN ANY WAY NORMAL

**a.ham:** i have a couple of friends that look a lot like each other

**a.ham:** like, a l o t

**usnavy:** why do you type like that?

**a.ham:** like wh a t

**usnavy:** like t h i s

**ruBen10:** Is his typing style really more baffling than literally everything else about this

**ruBen10:** Like, oh I don't know

**ruBen10:** The fact that we all look IDENTICAL

**a.ham:** not tru, my hair is better than both of you two weaklings

**usnavy:** did he really just call us weaklings

**a.ham:** @usnavy it's literally right there

**usnavy:** ey cabron relajate

**a.ham:** NO ME DIGAS QUE ME RELAJE

**ruBen10:** DO NOT MURDER EACH OTHER AND PLEASE TRY TO KEEP IT TO ONE LANGUAGE

**a.ham:** baise toi

**usnavy:** ?

**ruBen10:** I DON'T CARE IF YOU CURSE ME IN FOREIGN LANGUAGES CAN WE PLEASE JUST TRY AND FIGURE THIS OUT

**ruBen10:** BECAUSE I AM P A N I C K I N G RIGHT NOW

**ruBen10:** @usnavy I SEE YOU TYPING AND IF YOU ASK ABOUT THE SPACING THING I WILL F L I P MY SHIT

**usnavy:** dios mio f i n e

**usnavy:** i'm doing the spacing thing and u can't s t o p m e

**ruBen10:** Okay @a.ham You said you had friends with the same thing?

**a.ham:** kinda. my friend looks basically identical to my archnemesis and another friend of mine looks like the lackey of my archnemesis

**ruBen10:** Wait who the fuck has an actual archnemesis though

**a.ham:** I DO

**a.ham:** JEFFERSON IS EVIL INCARNATE

**ruBen10:** I know evil incarnate. Do not joke about evil incarnate.

**a.ham:** okay?? hes still a piece of shit tho

**ruBen10:** Cool cool. Look, maybe it'd be more normal if only two of us looked the same but three?? There's something fishy going on

**usnavy:** fishy?

**a.ham:** suspicious

**usnavy:** why is the fish suspicious? what did the fish do?

**ruBen10:** Nvm

**a.ham:** look does it even matter?? im gonna be out of nyc by the end of the week and @ruBen10 ur aggravating as fuck tbh if i could fite u i would

**ruBen10:** Why?? Would you fight me??

**usnavy:** ok ok guys just chillax, maybe we started all wrong

**a.ham:** who the fcuck uses the word chillax

**ruBen10:** Clearly he does and I think @usnavy has a point

**ruBen10:** How about we introduce ourselves again and just see how it goes?

**a.ham:** whatevr

**usnavy:** hola! me llamo usnavi de la vega. i run a bodega in washington heights with my cousin

**ruBen10:** I'm Ruben Marcado, I'm a chemist and I work at Bellevue Hospital Center

**ruBen10:** @a.ham We're waiting

**a.ham:** My name is Alexander Hamilton

**usnavy:** that sounds familiar?

**a.ham:** probably

**usnavy:**  speaking of names, you guys prolly never heard mine before, funny story how i got it!

**ruBen10:** Before that I want to acknowledge that @a.ham actually used proper capitalization for once and I'm impressed

**a.ham:** ARE YOU SAYING IM DUMB CAUSE I DONT CAPITALIZE????' YOU WANNA FUCKIGN G O

**usnavy:** hey i can't capitalize cause the mayus on my fliphone is busted

**ruBen10:** Alex please c h i l l

**ruBen10:** Also @usnavy why on earth do you still use a flip-phone?

**usnavy:** touch phones are expensive, wey

**ruBen10:** Ah, gotcha

**ruBen10:** So you were saying something about your name?

**a.ham:** @ruBen10 If you intend to try and suggest that my intellectual capablities are subpar, I would kindly offer the suggestion that you retract that immediately, considering my academic background. I passionately smached every expectation thrown in my direction and wrote my own deliverance up to a position of very great power over finances, with the capability to speak 4 languages with complete fluency. I graduated King's college with honors and exceedingly perfect grades so I once again urge you to very carefully rephrase your statement regarding my writing capabilities.

**ruBen10:** Wtf

**usnavy:** yikes

**ruBen10:** So first of all, you aren't the only dude that's been to college so chillax

**ruBen10:** And also, tag yourself, I'm "passionately smached"

**a.ham:** R U D E

**usnavy:** @a.ham look he used the word chillax, it's a cool word

**usnavy:** also @ruBen10 what do you mean "tag yourself"?

**ruBen10:** I can't explain memes to you man, I just can't

**usnavy:** what are memes?

**ruBen10:** OM FG

**ruBen10:** You are so pure

**usnavy:** imma go ask sonny, brb

**ruBen10:** No idea who Sonny is but OK

**ruBen10:** @a.ham If you're writing another minirant please spare me

**a.ham:** @ruBen10 i jst put my phone down for two goddamn minutes relax

**ruBen10:** You're telling ME to relax? You've done nothing but try and fight everyone since we met

**a.ham:** are u tellin me that when seeing a clone of urself u dont instinctfully want to punch them??

**ruBen10:**  No

**a.ham:** weird

**ruBen10:** For not being a masochist?

**a.ham:**  oooooh ur getting kinky

**ruBen10:** Oh my god I'm not getting kinky. If anyone is it's you

**usnavy:** i'm back, what does kinky mean?

**ruBen10:** fuck

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna yell about these dudes and/or their musicals, hit me up on tumblr at rainbowblue13. Comments deeply appreciated! Don't feel shy if you have any questions :)


End file.
